Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is one of the main protagonists of the Disney/Pixar Toy Story franchise. He is a spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, karate-chop action and open-able space helmet and one of the toys owned by Andy Davis and later Bonnie Anderson. He is one of Woody's five best friends and Jessie's boyfriend. In the universe of Toy Story he is based on a space ranger, who alongside his crew of Star Command rangers defends the galaxy against evil plots hatched by the Evil Emperor Zurg. In the Toy Story films, Buzz was the deuteragonist of the original Toy Story film, the tritagonist of Toy Story 2 and one of the two tritagonists of Toy Story 3 (the other being Barbie). He will also return in Toy Story 4. In other media, he was the titular protagonist and the popular TV series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and it's movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, the protagonist of the Toy Story Toons short Small Fry and a supporting character in the TV specials Toy Story of Terror and Toy Story That Time Forgot. In the films, TV Specials and shorts, He is voiced by Tim Allen. In the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command media, He is voiced by Patrick Warburton who also played Sheriff Stone on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated and Joe Swanson on Family Guy. Physical Appearance Buzz physically appears as a slender spaceman action figure, with pop up wings, laser light flash, multi-sound voice simulator, wrist communicator, krate-chop action and open-able space helmet. Trivia *Buzz's original names was Lunar Larry and Tempus from Morph. *In another Pixar film '' A Bug's Life'', Flik used his catchphrase in the bloopers. *Buzz makes a cameo in '' Finding Nemo'', in the dentist's waiting room where Nemo spots him. *Although Buzz was the deuteragonist of the original Toy Story film, Jessie is the deuteragonist of the sequels since she has more screen time with Woody than he does. *Buzz is based on the G.I. Joe toys. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in the MAD episode The Buzz Idenity/Two and A Half-Man. *Buzz was voiced by Tim Allen in the films and Patrick Warburton (who also played Joe Swanson) in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *Buzz was originally going to be voiced by Billy Crystal (who would later voice Mike Wazowski in Monsters Inc and Monsters University). In addition to Crystal, Bill Murray, Chevy Chase, Gene Wilder and Jim Carrey were originally going to voice Buzz. *Buzz makes a cameo & mentioned on the 2 Vicky & Jewel episodes Jesus Hates You and Sue My Pants. *He is named after astronaut Buzz Aldrin. *Buzz's space suit was originally going to be red instead of green, white and purple. *Buzz's concept art started out as Tinny from the Pixar Short film, Tin Toy. *Along with Woody, Rex and Mr. Potato Head, Buzz is one of the four characters to appear in all three films, shorts and the TV special Toy Story of Terror. * Although Buzz was the deuteragonist of the first film, Jessie is the deuteragonist of the second and third films since she has more screen time with Woody than Buzz does. * In the French dub of Toy Story media, his name is Buzz Leclair. *Buzz Lightyear along with Woody were going to be as one of Sora summons in role-playing video game Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix but it was been scrapped for unknown reasons, then the model of completed without any textures were found in the cheat codes. Later in the D23 trailer of an upcoming video game title Kingdom Hearts III as it shown the new world based on Toy Story, Woody and Buzz were become as Sora party member to find and save Andy Davis at Galaxy Toys before Young Xehanort does. And it the first Kingdom Hearts as the Pixar-based world. Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Pure Good Category:Leaders Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Titular Category:Contradictory Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:MAD Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Astronauts Category:Nurturer Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Damsels Category:Sympathetic Category:The Icon Category:Strategists Category:Universal Protection Category:Gadgeteers Category:Wise Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Military Category:Officials Category:Detectives Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Sidekick Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Genderless Category:Successful Category:Famous Category:Classic Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Inspiring Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed Object Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Straight man Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Neutral Good Category:Monarchs Category:Bond Creator Category:Related to Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Forgivers Category:Self-Aware Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Selfless Category:Anti Hero Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists